supernaturl_hottiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Visit Gallery |} Niklaus Mikaelson '''(a.k.a. Nik or '''Klaus)' '''is an Original/Hybrid, and the son of an unnamed werewolf and Esther. He has six half-siblings: a deceased unnamed older half-brother, four other half-brothers named Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik, and a younger half-sister named Rebekah. Klaus is also the step-son of Mikael, with whom he had a strained relationship. For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super race of vampire-werewolf hybrids. He is the main antagonist of The Vampire Diaries. Powers and Abilities '''Vampire/Original Powers' *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single swipe of the arm and shatter windows and doors with small objects. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve slowly over time. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves slowly over time. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans, in a matter of seconds. Klaus's ability to heal has been accelerated further since his transition to hybrid. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Vervain and wood do not seem to significantly weaken them. Original vampires are practically indestructible. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of most sentient creatures: humans, vampires, and hybrids. It has not been proven that Originals can compel werewolves, and they cannot compel a hunter. *'Vervain Detection' - They are able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. This does not seem to be a supernatural ability, but rather an acquired gift after having lived for over a millennium. *'Immortality' - Originals do not physically age. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. They also posses an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. They can switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Hybrid Powers *'Hybrid Sire Bond' - Hybrids are all turned by Klaus from werewolves. In doing this he has taken their pain of turning into a werewolf away. They, thus, feel obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. They listen to Klaus as if they're his slave. *'Werewolf Bite' - A bite which is fatal to vampires, bites take effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Only Klaus’ blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control ' - Klaus has complete control of his transformation since he first transitioned from original vampire to werewolf to original hybrid when he broke the curse. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a wolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. In this state all abilities are enhanced further; he even states that he recalls everything he has done during that time. *''' Lycanthrope Enhancement''' - As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Day Walking' - Klaus is able to move around during the day. *'Silver' - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - The only physical weapon that can permanently kill Klaus, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of The Originals. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Esther' - Klaus mentions that Esther can kill him. Her knowledge of the spell that created vampires and thus ability to reverse it could be the deciding factor in this. *'Magic' - As a supernatural entity Klaus can be harmed or killed by a witch/warlock that can channel enough power. Considering his level of power however this would likely be very difficult to achieve. *'Desiccation' - Like any vampire lack of blood will immobilize Klaus. This process can be artificially induced by a witch through the use of a dark magic spell which stops a human's heart and having other people make and hold a blood connection to Klaus. *'Hunter's Curse' - If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. Trivia: TriviaEdit *In the novels, the character of Klaus was partially based on Rutger Hauer's character (John Ryder) in the 1986 movie The Hitcher. **John Ryder "The Hitcher": It is not clear where he came from, who he is or what his motivation is, but the one thing that is known is that his name is John Ryder. He has a sadistic drive for killing everyone and anyone he comes across. From what it seems, he is suicidal and he's on the look out for someone to do the task for him. *Given how far back his machinations have stretched, Klaus is more-or-less the main antagonist of the series overall, although he does not appear until the final third of season 2. *Klaus is the Original with the most appearances so far (32). *In the novels, Klaus seems to have fought in every major war through time (Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall). *In the series, Katherine meets Klaus in England but in the books, Klaus remains in Germany for centuries where Katherine is turned into a vampire. *Klaus seriously affects the life of Katherine in the books and the series. In the books, Klaus controls the mind of Katherine and makes insane, cruel, sadistic, cold, unstable, murders, etc. In the series, Katherine was not transformed by Klaus and was never his student but she is damaged by the abandonment of her daughter, the death of her entire family and the terror of The Originals. *Klaus was said to be the oldest vampire in the history of time in season 2, but it was revealed that Mikael was actually the oldest vampire. **Klaus was revealed to not actually be a full vampire, but instead a half-vampire, half-werewolf hybrid. *Klaus takes the Originals resting place everywhere he goes, but keeps them well hidden at the same time. *In the books, Klaus is weak against the Spirits (Ghosts), because he can´t attack them. In the series, he is also somewhat weak against spirits since it's the power of the dead witches that Bonnie was using to destroy him. *In the books, Klaus was the one who killed Vicki where as, in the series Vicki was turned into a vampire by Damon and then staked by Stefan. *He and Stefan are the only characters to have permanently killed another main character (Jenna and Vicki respectably). *In the novels, it was never established if Klaus needs a ring to walk in the day. *In the novels, Klaus has his first and last battle against Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and Caroline on the 31st of October. After that, the whereabouts of Klaus and his condition remains a mystery. *Klaus, Isobel, Rose and Katerina are the only characters thus far to have an episode named after them with Klaus being the fourth and first male. *Klaus was introduced to Katherine Pierce on his birthday. *In the novels, Klaus is an Old One and the oldest of all vampires but in the series, Niklaus is a Original/Hybrid and the oldest living Werewolf. * In the series, Niklaus shares similarities with Markus Corvinus of the Underworld film series. *Niklaus manages to break the curse using four women of different species: Greta (witch), Jenna (vampire), Jules (werewolf) and Elena (doppelganger). *In the series, he corrupted Stefan like he corrupted Katherine in the books. *Klaus is the first recurring role to be updated to series regular during their sophomore season Season 3. *Klaus, besides Damon Salvatore, has killed the most characters in the series but most of Klaus's kills were off-screen. *Klaus is the only hybrid shown to drink any blood on-screen. * Klaus and Tyler are the only living main characters who has never been bitten by a vampire. *In 1492, Klaus had all the elements to break the curse of the sun and the moon, but Katherine manages to escape with the Moonstone. *In the books, Klaus was never human, but a pure blooded vampire, and was very very old in age. In the show he was once a potential warlock and far younger in age than the books. *Rebekah assumes that Klaus' reasoning for making hybrids is due to his fear of being alone. * Klaus is a Beatles fan as he said in The Last Dance, claiming that they made the 60s bearable. *Of all the Originals, Klaus can be considered the most vindictive and spiteful. * Klaus is the first Original to become a regular. *It appears that Klaus daggers his siblings when they decide to abandon him. He daggered Rebekah for wanting to leave with Stefan . As Kol is a loose cannon he probably wanted to explore the world for himself and was tired of dealing with Klaus so Klaus hunted him down and daggered him too. The only sibling he didn't dagger was Finn, who was daggered by hunters, though Klaus decided not to remove the dagger. *Klaus seems to be a very talented artist. He even has a landscape painting hanging in the Hermitage museum and sometimes gives his paintings away to others for fun. His favorite thing to draw is Caroline. *Along with Elena', all Klaus's chances to make more hybrids died. Also, because Elena might ended Petrova bloodline. * He is the only one shown to be protective of Rebekah. *Despite the fact that most people call Katherine with the American version(Katherine) of her name both Klaus and Elijah both call her by her original name Katerina. * Caroline brings out Klaus humanity and his playful side. He thinks that Caroline is beautiful,strong and full of light. *Klaus is the only Original to kill another Original, Mikael. *Klaus and Finn are the only Originals with a known bloodline. *So far Klaus has the largest known bloodline than any other Original. *Klaus is the first and only person to kill all the members of The Brotherhood of the Five. *Klaus has turned more people into a Vampire than any other Original or vampire. *Klaus has taken over the bodies of 2 main characters (Alaric and Tyler). *Despite being a hybrid, who can transform into a werewolf at will, Klaus has not transformed into a werewolf on-screen. *Klaus (in his own body) is the third Orignal to be invited into the Gilbert House. Elijah was the first and Kol was the second. **In Season 2, Klaus was possessing Alaric's body at that time. *Klaus has been daggered a number of times but unlike the other Originals, due to his werewolf side was not neutralized Category:Male